A seat belt is a harness that is part of an overall vehicle passive restraint system. Seat belts are designed to secure an occupant of a vehicle against movement that may result if the vehicle is involved in sudden acceleration or deceleration. A seat belt system is generally connected to the vehicle at three points, and may include a lap belt portion and a shoulder belt portion. A webbing of the shoulder belt portion may generally extend from a retractor situated at a lower portion of a pillar of the vehicle, and slides through a guide loop, which may also be known as a D-ring or turning loop.